


You're Okay

by dulce_periculum



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant, Alternate Ending, Alternate Ending - Book/Movie 3: Allegiant, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Tris Prior, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, POV Four (Divergent), POV Tris Prior, Tris Prior Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulce_periculum/pseuds/dulce_periculum
Summary: An Alternate Ending~❝ “I didn’t come here to steal anything, David.” I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my right arm. I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.The gun goes off again, but this time from a distance. ❞
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior, Natalie Prior & Tris Prior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the ending of Allegiant was a DISASTER  
> So, I decided to rewrite the ending.  
>  _There are some excerpts from the book. I take no credit for those ___

_POV- Tris_

“I didn’t come here to steal anything, David.” I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my right arm. I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again, but this time from a distance. I hear a gun fall to the ground. It doesn’t really matter. My hand shakes as I press the green button. I hear a beep, and a churning sound as the air becomes misty. David slumps forward. I feel dizzy, suffocated. I squint the way I came in here. Matthew stands, just beyond the reach of the death serum, a gun in his trembling hands.

Before I realise what exactly happened, I slide to the ground, gasping for breath. I feel my body go limp as my vision blacks out.

*

_POV- Tobias_

“Where’s Tris?” I say.

“I’m sorry, Tobias.”

“Sorry about what?” Christina says roughly. “Tell us what happened!”

“Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb,” Cara says. “She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she . . . she was shot. And she didn’t survive. I’m so sorry.”

Most of the time I can tell when people are lying, and this must be a lie, because Tris is still alive, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed and her small body full of power and strength, standing in a shaft of light in the atrium. Tris is still alive, she wouldn’t leave me here alone, she wouldn’t go to the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb.

“No,” Christina says, shaking her head. “No way. There has to be some mistake.”

Cara’s eyes well up with tears. It’s then that I realize: Of course Tris would go into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb. Of course she would. Christina yells something, but to me her voice sounds muffled, like I have submerged my head underwater. The details of Cara’s face have also become difficult to see, the world smearing together into dull colors.

All I can do is stand still—I feel like if I just stand still, I can stop it from being true, I can pretend that everything is all right. Christina hunches over, unable to support her own grief, and Cara embraces her, and all I’m doing is standing still.

They haven’t moved her from the Weapons Lab. The death serum has cleared, the air is fresh. The others leave me with her for sometime. I walk toward her absent-mindedly, not really registering anything. I feel empty. Tris. Tris can’t die! She looks as if she were sleeping. I reach my hand toward her, but I don’t, I _can’t_ touch her, just to feel her warm, strong body ice cold.

I sit down, my face in my hands. I let go. I cry. Because I can’t do anything else. I would give anything to save her. But _I wasn’t even here_! Some part of my mind says it isn’t my fault. But it is. It is.

*

_POV- Tris_

I push my eyes open. As my eyes adjust to the lighting and I remember where I am, I see Tobias. On the ground, his face covered.

 _It didn’t work_ is the first thought that crosses my mind. My heart sinks.

I try to get up, comfort him. I can’t. I can’t? My legs feel like lead. I try to look at David. He isn’t here. What _is_ going on? I lie there, frustrated. Tobias isn’t looking up. _Look up, Four,_ I think.

He sniffs. He’s crying, I realise in horror. I think back. Matthew shot David. I remember falling to the ground. They must have come back after the serum cleared. That explains David’s absence. But it doesn’t explain why I’m still here. And then it strikes me. Those bullets were laced with the paralysing serum. I would’ve died had he shot the second bullet. And _that_ is why I’m still here. My heart wasn’t beating. So they thought I was dead. I sigh with relief, except I don’t. I’m still mostly paralyzed.

Tobias moves. He doesn’t look at me. _God, Tobias, come ON!_

After what feels like an eternity, he turns around. His eyes go wide looking at me. The relief in them is _so_ evident.

*

_POV- Tobias_

She’s okay. She’s fine. But. What about what Cara said?

She- oh- _oh._ I grin. The paralysing serum. Of course.

And then I feel my grin fade away. How is she okay? David wouldn’t have stopped shooting unless he was sure she was dead. But I have more important things at hand.

Tris is fine. Her blue eyes staring expectantly at me, waiting for me to realise what happened. My eyes move to her arms. They’re bleeding.

I kneel beside her, moving the stray hair away from her face. I need to find Cara. How long will it be before she can move?

I turn to see Caleb in the doorway, staring like he’s seeing a ghost. I don’t blame him.

“Get Cara,” I say quietly.

To my surprise, he doesn’t argue. He nods and leaves the Lab.

He comes back in a few minutes with Cara at his heels. She looks in disbelief

“Tris!” She gasps. “But how? I checked. I checked so many times.” She visibly calms down as realisation dawns. Once an Erudite, always an Erudite. I smile.

“The paralysing serum.” She half-whispers to Caleb.

She moves forward and injects something into Tris’ arm, smiling at her. We wait in silence. Cara and Caleb standing, me holding Tris’ hand.

Tris closes her eyes. I feel her hand go limp. I can’t breathe. No- NO.

Then she gasps “Tobias.”

I shudder with relief. “You’re okay. You're okay” I say.

She grins. _Grins?!_ I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth but I fight the urge to smile.

“What were you thinking?” I ask, quietly.

“I _knew_ I’d survive. I couldn’t let Caleb risk it when there was a chance I could survive.” She says.

“I..” I start, but then I stop myself “You’ve been so brave, Tris” I say.

Her eyes fill with tears as she pulls me towards her burying her face in my shoulders. I hold her tight.

“I’m sorry, Tobias. I didn’t want to leave you.” She whispers

“I know” I say, stroking her hair.

“I love you” she whispers into my ear, her arms around me.

“I love you too”, I say, finally smiling.

I will never, ever let her go. No, I have been on the verge of losing her too many times. No more, I promise myself. Never again am I going to leave her.

*

_POV- Tris_

I feel safe, secure in Tobias’ arms. I always do.

But I also feel the cold pit in my stomach whenever I think of Matthew not arriving on time.

“Where is Matthew?” I ask.

“He’s in the Genes Testing Lab,” Cara says. “He was really upset. He didn’t talk to any of us.”

Yeah. Yeah he would be.

“He saved me” I say. “He shot David in the hand.” I add, as an answer to their questioning looks.

“Did it work? Did you do it? Is everything okay?” I ask

“Yeah, everything went according to plan. But, you do realise don’t you, that if you were dead none of it would’ve mattered?” Tobias says.

I stare at him incredulously.

I don’t want to talk. Or face anybody. All I want to do is stay like this forever, with Tobias’ arms around me. But I know that isn’t possible.

I sigh. “Come on, Tobias. I need to meet Christina. And Zeke. And Matthew.” I say

He raises his eyebrows. I nod.

He stands and gently supports me as I try to get up.

Cara goes to bring Matthew while we go toward the hospital.

Everyone looks at me the same way Cara had. All their eyes on me feel really strange. But, I move forward and hug Christina. She’s crying. “It’s okay” I say. But is it? Or am I just trying to console myself? But anyway, she seems to think everything is okay and hugs me harder.

“Ow!” I exclaim. She grins.

I look at Uriah through the window. Then I look at Tobias. He nods. I understand that they are going to unplug Uriah.

I can’t bear to look at this Uriah, the one who doesn’t smile. I shiver.

I hear the doctors discuss unplugging Uriah three days later. I can't bear this any more, I feel myself shaking uncontrollably.

Tobias puts one arm around me, firmly leading me to our dormitories.

At first, I struggle a bit against going down there again, I want to be here, stay with Uriah; but, Tobias is stronger and I'm already drained, so finally, I just slump against him.

Matthew is already there, waiting, looking down.

“You saved me.” I say, and he looks up, bewildered. Cara didn’t tell him I was alive.

He sits on Christina’s bed, his face slack with relief.

“We did it.” He says, finally.

I nod, taking Tobias’ hand in mine, tears blurring my vision. We did it. Everyone’s okay. Caleb is alive. And we did it.

***

Epilogue

_POV- Tris_

Two and a half years later, Chicago is still rebuilding itself. It has become home to the people from the fringes, people of our city who wanted to stay and people who wanted to come away from the Bureau. My mother always wanted to give them a better life, the one they should have had. I have fulfilled her dream. I feel content, happy.

The experiment is over. Johanna successfully negotiated with the government—David’s superiors—to allow the former faction members to stay in the city, provided they are self-sufficient, submit to the government’s authority, and allow outsiders to come in and join them, making Chicago just another metropolitan area, like Milwaukee. The Bureau, once in charge of the experiment, will now keep order in Chicago’s city limits. It will be the only metropolitan area in the country governed by people who don’t believe in genetic damage. A kind of paradise.

Tobias and I live in a small house by the lake, away from both our Abnegation and Dauntless homes. If we have to start all over, we may as well do it right.

It’s on one of the lower floors, but through the abundant windows I can see a wide stretch of buildings. We were one of the first settlers in the new Chicago, so we got to choose where we lived. Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Amar, and George opted to live in the higher floors of the Hancock building, and Caleb and Cara both moved back to the apartments near Millennium Park, but we came here because it was beautiful, and somehow separate.

There’s hardly any furniture inside, just a couch and a table, some chairs, a kitchen. Sunlight winks in the windows of the building across the marshy river. Some of the former Bureau scientists are trying to restore the river and the lake to their former glory, but it will be a while. Change, like healing, takes time, as Tobias says.

*

_POV- Tobias_

We have started afresh. Our neighbor is a history expert, he came from the fringe. He calls Chicago ‘the fourth city’— because it was destroyed by fire, ages ago, and then again by the Purity War, and now we’re on the fourth attempt at settlement here.

Everyday, I thank God for Tris. For her to be alive. I haven’t, and probably never will forget the feeling I had when I thought she had died. And I think that’s okay. I wake up from nightmares. In most of them, her cold, lifeless body is there. But when I wake up, I find her large blue eyes looking into mine, comforting me. Grounding me.

She’s here. She always will be.

The struggle has broken all of us in some way. But we laugh, love and find a way to go on. Because, after all’s said and done, life doesn’t stop. There are some things that are constant, and, to them we hold on, finding comfort and solace, amidst everything else that never stops changing.

*

**Author's Note:**

> my first divergent fanfic!  
> i wrote this after a looong time of not writing anything at all T_T  
> hope you like it! suggestions and constructive criticisms are appreciated! <3


End file.
